Es un juego
by Klarie
Summary: Sientes curiosidad por esos delgados labios rosas que te invitan a besarlos. ¿Como se sentirán? "Porque después de todo, es solo un juego" HermionexGinny. Femslash. OneShot.


_OneShot desde una perspectiva diferente. Inspirado en el drabble de Ana, "Amaba el frío". Besos para ella, mi dulce compañera femslasher. _

_**Disclaimer**: Todo es de JK Rowling, la trama mía. _

_**Advertencias**: Ninguna, solo que tiene spoilers de las entrevistas de Rowling luego de HP7, ah, y no se si seguí el canon como corresponde .___., solo quería jugar con Ginny (?)._

* * *

Aquel día hace demasiado frío, lo sabes, está nevando y estabas ya esperando la oportunidad de poder ir a Hogsmeade para relajarte de los estudios que tanto te tienen estresada.

No es que te moleste, después de todo, estás feliz de haber salido sana y salva de la guerra contra Voldemort, pero piensas que todo el mundo debe darse un descanso alguna vez en la vida. Ron y Harry ya se lo han dado, puesto que no regresaron a Hogwarts contigo, sino que prefirieron tomarse unas "_vacaciones_" para luego ir a cazar mortífagos en el ministerio.

Y para ti es un verdadero fastidio eso. Ron es tu novio, y qué, recibes de él unas dos cartas a la semana, cuando a ti tan solo te desespera no saber que está ocurriendo con él, o con tu mejor amigo, el que al menos se digna a escribir cada día y medio.

Sin embargo, ¿Quién eres tú para impedirles que hagan lo que quieran? Pudiste haberte convertido en auror también, pero, ¿Para qué seguir arriesgando tu vida en busca de maniáticos en fuga? No, mejor estudiar algo decente, algo que te llene de orgullo, algo que te sirva para ayudar a las personas del mundo mágico, quieres ser alguien reconocida por lo que hagas. Y para eso debes estudiar.

Suspiras mientras tachas el deber de pociones que te tiene enfrascada, después lo terminarás, después de todo, Slughorn no puede enfadarse por eso.

Tomas tus cosas delicadamente y te diriges a la sala común.

La calle principal está atestada de gente. Si tienes suerte, puedes pasar por el nuevo local Sortilegios Weasley a ver si Ron está de paso por allí. Ni siquiera quedaron para verse ese día.

Bajando la mirada, y resignándote a la idea de enfadarte con él lo suficientemente hasta que tenga que ir al mismo Hogwarts a rogarte, metes las manos a los bolsillos y caminas a las tres escobas. Una cerveza de manteca no te vendría nada de mal, sin embargo sabes que tendrás que aguantar que muchos chicos interesados en la "_chica del trío_", se te acerquen con propósitos nada inocentes. Lo piensas un poco antes de encogerte de hombros, ¿Qué más da?.

Abres la puerta y sientes inmediatamente una ola de calor, inundándote las mejillas. Madame Rosmerta está a en la barra atendiendo a un par de Slytherin, así que miras buscando algún rostro conocido.

-¡Eh, Hermione!-

Esa voz la reconoces enseguida, y te das vuelta casi por impulso. La miras, está con Luna, levantándote la mano y moviéndola enérgicamente. Sonríes sin poder evitarlo y caminas hacia allá. Pero algo te detiene.

-Eh, preciosa, ¿Quieres venir a tomar algo con nosotros?- es una mano que sin trapujos toma la tuya, mientras su dueño te mira con unos ojazos azules que derretirían a cualquiera. Bufas internamente.

-No, gracias, tengo compañía hoy- contestas echándole una mirada a sus amigotes que ríen suficientes. Al parecer son Ravenclaw's de sexto.

-Oh vamos nena- sus manos aprietan como tenazas, y te atraen hacia él de forma apremiante. Sientes asco, e intentas soltarte, pero él es más fuerte.

-Eh, tú, imbécil, suéltala- levantas la vista sorprendida. Ginny está mirando al joven de forma que sus ojos llamean. Te recuerda a Ron, y el recordarlo solo hace que algo duela dentro de ti. Luna te sonríe desde atrás de la pelirroja, con aquel aire ausente que tanto le caracteriza.

-¡Ohhh! Pero si es la novia de Potter, ¿Que diría tu novio al saber que lo engañas con...Lovegood?

Ginny le mira frunciendo el ceño, mira a Luna y luego lo vuelve a mirar a él.

-Créeme que estaría halagado que al menos lo engañara con alguien como Luna y no con alguien como tú.

Entonces, en un movimiento de pestañeo su mano derecha había ido hasta el rostro del muchacho y dado directo en el blanco. Sueltas un gritito debido a la sorpresa, igual que él, que se tapa su nariz con las manos, soltándote a ti inmediatamente.

-¡Ginny!- le riñes sin saber bien que decir. Ella te sonríe, con esa sonrisa suya que hace que a pesar que todo el mundo les esté mirando, algo hay de divertido en la situación. Y es que Ginny siempre logra encontrar el lado divertido de las cosas. Sin quererlo también empiezas a reír.

-¿Que? Se ve más guapo así, ¿No?- ríe ella mientras los otros se levantan precipitadamente hacia la salida. La pelirroja les hace un gesto con la mano en señal de adiós.

-Creí que usarías el mocomurcielagos- Luna era la única que no reía, pero mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si lo hubiera hecho, _Loony_, estaría presumiendo, y no es bueno en tiempos como este, sino mira a Hermione- me señaló con un movimiento de cabeza. Frunces el ceño.

-¿Que yo qué?- espetas medio divertida, medio enfadada.

-Nada, Hermione, vamos...- dice ella mientras te toma del brazo con brusquedad. Sueltas un pequeño auch, pues es allí mismo en donde el tipo te había agarrado, pero ella no lo nota, Luna llama su atención en esos momentos por algo que no alcanzas a escuchar, pues estás demasiado concentrada en el olor que desprenden los rojos cabellos que van delante tuyo. Según Harry olían a flores, pero para ti era más que solo flores, te parecía que el olor del cabello de la pelirroja era algo que transportaba a otro mundo, algo así como potente chispa de diversión y energía.

-¡Eh, Gin! ¿A dónde se supone que me llevas?

Ella se para en seco. Están en plena nieve, tus pies se empiezan a congelar, y sientes el viento golpear tus mejillas.

-Eh…no lo se… ¿Dónde dices tú Loo…?

Pero no alcanza a terminar la pregunta, pues ya Luna se encuentra observando a un joven a unos metros de ella, que mira una vitrina con aspecto pensativo. El joven tiene un aspecto…extraño, lo notas enseguida, lleva equipo de viajero y el cabello desordenado, no debe tener más de 20 años, y a pesar de todas las cosas un poco raras que lleva sobre él, se ve que es bastante apuesto. De pronto el joven les mira, y hace un saludo con la mano en señal de acercarse. Notas imperceptiblemente como Luna se hace hacia atrás, un poco sonrojada, y no puedes evitar sonreír con diversión.

-¿Quién es?- cuchicheas en el oído de Ginny mientras ella aguanta las ganas de echarse a reír. Su mandíbula se voltea inmediatamente hacia ti, quedando a unos escasos milímetros de tus labios.

-¡Opss!- ríe mientras se separa, quieres que te trague la tierra. Ella vuelve a reír y luego señala al viajero.

-Es Rolf Scarmander, está haciendo unos estudios con el padre de Luna y a ella le gusta…- te dice en un susurro y guiñándote un ojo.

-¿A Luna le gusta _ese_?- preguntas sorprendida mientras les miras hablar animadamente.

-¿Que tiene?- inquiere la pelirroja sin dejar de sonreír- es tan raro como ella, digo.

-Oh bueno, en realidad nada, solo fue la sorpresa, quizás.- tratas de arreglarlo. Y no es por nada personal, pero es que jamás hubieras visto a Luna con alguien que fuera relativamente normal.

-Te acostumbrarás, ven, dejemos solos a ese par de tortolos- te toma decididamente de la mano y te encamina hacia la calle central.

De pronto la nieve empieza a ser menos fría, mientras la pequeña mano de la pelirroja te guía riendo y parloteando de cosas que no logras captar. Tú atención ahora está en sus movimientos, tan acompasados, tan relajados, tan tranquilos, pero a la vez, tan energizantes, tan divertidos. Notas que cuando está hablando de algún nuevo rumor, mueve las manos exagerando lo que quiere decir, y cuando está molesta, su ceño se frunce imperceptiblemente y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa un tanto amarga. Que los recuerdos, la reciente perdida de Fred, aún están grabados en su mente y le atormentan como a todos. Quizás incluso más, puesto que ella estaba emocionalmente muy ligada a los gemelos, solo que Ginny es demasiado Gryffindor, y por lo tanto, demasiado Weasley. Es fuerte, muy fuerte, puede soportar y soportar pesos en su espalda y aún así es capaz de reír y hablar como si fuera la persona más feliz del mundo, y quizás, eso es lo que te hace admirarla, lo que te hace quererla como lo haces, lo que te hace sentir curiosidad por como debe sentirse Harry al besar esos pequeños y delgados labios rosas. ¿Se sentirán bien? ¿Se sentirán tranquilos y divertidos? ¿Como besará, será como Ron? Las preguntas te abren un mar de posibilidades, cual de todas más disparatada.

_-¡Ehhh, Hermione Granger, recordemos que tú eres una chica!_ te grita una parte de tu consiencia…bueno, en todo caso, ¿Qué tiene que ver ser una chica o un chico en el amor? Da igual, mientras amemos de verdad, ser chica o chico es lo mismo. Y nadie puede culparte por eso.

-¿En que piensas, Herms? – de pronto te das cuenta que te has quedado mirándole todo este tiempo, más bien que tus ojos están fijos en esos labios que te invitan a probarlos. Te gusta mirarla, sin embargo, ahora sus marrones ojos te están pidiendo una explicación.

-Pensaba en... Harry- dices poniendo el primer nombre que se te cruza por la cabeza. Su delgada ceja pelirroja se levanta, escéptica, y su sonrisa decae un poco.

-¿En Harry?

Su voz tiembla, y te apresuras a arreglar el error.

-No me malinterpretes, pensaba en como debe sentirse al estar...- "_con alguien como tú_" es demasiado, así que simplemente dejas la frase en el aire, pero ella la alcanza.

-¿Al estar?

-Al estar tan...tan....estresado- logras mentir, pero eso si, jamás la miras a los ojos. Para tu mala suerte, Ginny Weasley es demasiado perceptiva, y entonces su pequeña mano te obliga a mirarla.

-Bueno, digamos que tus dotes de actriz cada vez son peores- ríe- así que te pregunto nuevamente, ¿En que piensas, Hermione?

Y por primera vez, no sabes responder a una pregunta. ¿Qué decirle? Te empiezas a poner nerviosa, quizás más de lo que ya estabas, miras de un lado a otro, hasta que obligatoriamente tienes que llegar a sus ojos. Marrones, profundos, brillantes.

-¿Y?- te insta en ella.

-Pensaba…-balbuceas, poniéndote roja sin querer- pensaba…pensaba en ti- sacas dando un suspiro y bajando la mirada apenada. Se forma un silencio, un silencio que a ti se te hace incómodo, demasiado incómodo, de seguro la pelirroja se echaría a correr, te diría palabras hirientes y luego no te hablaría más en la vida, luego le diría a Ron y…

Pero algo te saca de tus pensamientos, algo que empieza como un suave ronroneo, para luego empezar a ser como una tos, y finalmente una carcajada abierta que te hace levantar la vista.

Y allí está ella, riendo frente a ti, con nieve en el pelo y las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, pero sencillamente riendo, riendo de ti y lo que acabas decir, contando que para ti no es algo para reírse.

Los minutos empiezan a pasar, y a algo parecido a la irritación empieza a aflorar, pues frunces el entrecejo al ver que ella aún ríe como boba. Resoplas, y estás apunto de irte indignada cuando ella te toma la mano, acercándote hacia ella en un movimiento brusco.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- murmura sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y antes que puedas pensar, responder o actuar, ya notas como sus suaves labios se posan sobre los tuyos, en un toque casi inexistente, pequeño, solo un roce, para luego separarse y mirarte de frente. Ríe traviesa.

-Yo también estaba pensando en ti, y ahora creo que confirmé mi hipótesis, tus labios son más suaves que los de Harry.

Abres los ojos en una mueca de asombro.

-¿Qué?

Pero ella no responde como debería, sino que vuelve a poner esos labios en tu boca, y ahora si que puedes disfrutarlos, pues se mueven sobre los tuyos de manera acompasada y tranquila, como si fuera la situación más normal. Y es que hablando enserio, lo fuera sino es que ambas no tuvieran ya sus novios.

Sabes que la situación es bastante improbable que se repita, por lo que intentas aprovecharla al máximo, y mientras tus dedos se enredan en el cabello pelirrojo, sientes sus pequeñas manos alrededor de tu cintura, quemándote.

Hasta que finalmente ocurre, y ella se separa, mirándote de manera divertida. Tú jadeas.

-Vaya- murmuras riendo bobamente.

-Si…vaya…- termina ella sin dejar de mirarte.

-Supongo que…que…esto…Harry…Ron…

-Oh no, ellos no lo sabrán, es nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿No? Solo un juego- te guiña un ojo, cómplice.

Le sonríes.

-Si, puede decirse que si, que es nuestro pequeño secreto, que es _nuestro_ juego.

La tarde termina con risas de parte de las dos, porque después de todo, es solo un juego, ¿No?

* * *

_Hasta aquí termina, no se ustedes, pero para mi Ginny es así, alegre, chispeante, divertida, alguien con el cual puedes pasartelo en grande sin necesidad de hacer mucho. _

_Así que..._

_¿Review?_


End file.
